


The Haunted Room

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: As Sayori and Monika are in vacation, they realized that their hotel room is haunted.





	The Haunted Room

It's 9 PM now. Sayori and Monika are currently in their hotel room as they're are in vacation now. Monika is reading a novel on the bed while Sayori is unpacking her clothes from her luggage.

"So, Natsuki is in Paris now? " Sayori asked.

"Yeah, she said she wants to visit her aunt there. Oh, Yuri just texting me that she just arrived at Sapporo a few minutes ago" Monika replied.

As a few seconds passed, something strange happens. Lights started flickering on and off.

"What's wrong with the lights? " Monika asked as she stared at the lights.

"I don't know " Sayori answered.

"Hehehehehehehehe"

They then hearing someone laughing eerily.

"W-who's laughing? " Both of them started hugging each other, shaking uncontrollably. They also can feel that the temperature of the room is started getting cold. The lights still continue flickering on and off.

As they glanced at the other side of the room, they is shocked by what she saw.

She just saw a female ghost with pale white skin, blood-covered white dress and black eyes with red pupils.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! "

They quickly opened the door and running away from their room.

One of the hotel workers spotted this and ask them what happened. But when they walked to the room again, the ghost disappeared.

They then asked the hotel worker if they could move to another room and luckily they got another room.

"Phew, I'm so lucky that we got a new room" Monika sighed in relief as she wiped her forehead.

"Mister, why the people say that room is haunted? " Sayori asked the hotel worker.

"According of what I heard from other workers, a young actress committed suicide in that room and since then her soul started haunting the room, so that's why the room is haunted" the hotel worker replied.


End file.
